Secret Couple
by CrimeShowShipper
Summary: After being kidnapped by Ari, Agents Kate Todd and Jethro Gibbs decide to take the next step in their secret relationship- getting married.
1. I love you

It had been an eventful day for Gibbs and the team. The terrorist, Ari Haswari had kidnapped Kate. Kate seemed to be fine, but Gibbs couldn't stop worrying about her. He wanted the bastard dead. Gibbs took a sip of bourbon when he heard someone upstairs. He grabbed his gun and waited.

"Gibbs, it's me." The voice he knew as Kate's announced and he put the gun down.

"Come on down." He told her as he continued working on the boat.

"I thought you'd still be at the office..." Kate stated as she admired the boat.

"Yeah well I needed to think. So, what brings you by?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"So you came to drink bourbon and work on a boat?" Gibbs chuckled.

"Sure at least it'll get my mind off of today..."

Gibbs wanted to pull her close to him and kiss her, but they'd only been on a few casual dates and he didn't want to do anything that might make the day worse.

"You're thinking about something," Gibbs gave her a look, "Come on tell me." Kate took a step closer to him.

"I was thinking about you. Damn it Kate, I don't know what you've done to me, but damn it. Kate I'm in love with you. Today I realized how much you mean to me and I don't know what I would have done if Ari had done something to you. Kate, I know our feelings our mutual and god what I'm trying to say is Kate, I've never felt this way about anyone else. You're different from any woman I've ever known and I couldn't live without you. I know this is quick, but marry me, Kate."

Kate's jaw dropped and she was silent for a moment, but that moment felt like a billion years.

"Yes, Jethro. I'll marry you." Kate's eyes started to water and she kissed her now fiancé. They held each other for a few minutes.

"You know if we want to continue working together we can't let anyone know about this." Kate told him.

"I know. We'll keep it secret at work. Kate, I don't want a long engagement though. I want to make you my wife soon."

"I'd marry you right now, Jethro."

"We could get married tomorrow."

"Are you serious?"

"Of course, but if you want to wait and plan a wedding that's find. I was just thinking with the whole Ari situation we could get married tomorrow and once, the whole thing is over we have an actual wedding with everyone there," He saw Kate's shocked expression, "Nevermind Kate. I just don't want to lose you and with this job it's possi-" Kate cut him off.

"Should I call Abby now or later to tell her we're getting married tomorrow, because we need witnesses and we'd never hear the end of it if we didn't invite her."

"You want to get married tomorrow?"

"What did I just say? I'd marry you right now. I'm all in for tomorrow." Kate smiled.

"I guess I better inform Ducky too." Gibbs said before he kissed Kate again.

"Hello?" Abby answered.

"Abs, it's Kate. I need to ask you a favor."

"Sure, but Kate it's late."

"I know and I'm sorry, but I'm engaged." Kate exclaimed and it woke Abby up.

"You're getting married. When? Where? To who? OHMYGOD you're getting married! Can I help plan?! I-"

"ABBY! Let me talk."

"Go on."

"Gibbs and I want to get married tomorrow and we want you there, but it needs to be a secret or we can't work together."

"I KNEW IT! You and Gibbs! KIBBS! Of course I'll be there! I knew you were secretly dating, but you're getting married TOMORRROW! You guys are so cute! You'll make such cute Gibblets!"

"Whoa Abby! Gibblets? We're getting married tomorrow. We haven't even really discussed kids yet.

"I'm just excited!"

"Thanks Abs. Come over to my place tomorrow at say 9?"

"Awesome! Remember Gibbs can't see you until the wedding so, go home."

"Okay. See ya Abs!"

Kate said goodbye to her fiancé and got in her car excited to be married to the only man she's truly loved.


	2. I do

Kate woke promptly at 0630 as usual. She grinned as she woke up, today she was getting married. She went for her morning run excited and full of energy. When she returned from her run she got in the shower and began fantasizing about her and Jethro together in the shower. She moaned at the thought.

"Kate! You're getting married today!" Kate heard Abby announce.

"Hey Abs! I'll be out in a moment." Kate hurried out of the shower, happy that Abby had arrived, because she had no clue what she was going to wear.

"Damn Kate, Gibbs is going to be all over you. Here put this while I do your hair." Kate blushed as she saw Abby waiting for her in her bedroom.

Kate sat down and allowed Abby to do her hair.

"I can't believe I'm getting married." Kate said to herself.

"I can't believe Gibbs proposed! I expected you would be the one asking him."

"I was shocked. He was so sweet."

"Do you know what you're going to wear?"

"Abs, that's why you're here.

Abby started taking dresses out of the closet until she found a whie dress.

"Have you worn this before?" Abby asked holding up the beautiful white formal dress.

"No. I bought it, but I've never found a reason to wear it."

"Well now you do."

"Gibbs is going to be speechless when he sees you Kate." Abby says as they arrive at the church.

"Abby, this is the church I go to..." Kate looked at Abby and realized she must have planned this overnight with Gibbs and Ducky.

Pastor O'Connell greeted them at the door.

"Caitlin, you look beautiful."

"Thank you and thank you for doing this on such short notice."

"Just tell me Caitlin, why so soon?

"I love Jethro. We've been through a lot at work these past couple of months and after being kidnapped by someone quite dangerous, we realized how much we love each other and how short life is. I know Jethro is the one for me."

"Good, because your fiancé had the same answer and I don't wish to marry people who do not love each other." The Pastor told her.

Kate and Abby walked into the sanctuary. Gibbs could have sworn he was dreaming when he saw his fiancé appear looking like an angel. The couple continued to look at each other which such love and adoration.

"Do you, Leroy Jethro Gibbs take Caitlin Anne Todd to be your wife?"

"I, Leroy Jethro Gibbs take you, Caitlin Anne Todd, to be my wife, according to God's holy decree: to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do we part: and to that I pledge you my faithfulness." Gibbs pledged to his soon to be wife.

"I, Caitlin Anne Todd take you, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, to be my husband, according to God's holy decree: to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do we part: and to that I pledge you my faithfulness." Kate choked out, as she was nearly in tears.

"Rings."

Ducky handed Gibbs a ring.

"Kate, this ring is a symbol of my love for you. Never ending." Gibbs told her as he placed the most beautiful ring on her finger,

"Jethro, this ring is a symbol of my love for you." Kate slipped a silver band onto Gibbs finger.

"You may kiss the bride."

Gibbs eagerly leaned in towards Kate and they shared a short sweet yet, passionate kiss.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." This time Kate and Gibbs lips met and wouldn't separate until Abby made a comment to Ducky.

"Congratulations Jethro, Caitlin." Ducky congratulated the newlyweds. Ducky had a feeling this marriage to Caitlin was the real deal. He saw the love Jethro had for Caitlin it was nothing like he'd ever seen before.

"Thank you, Ducky."

"When can we start expecting Gibblets?" Abby asked teasingly.

"Soon." Kate smiled and kissed her husband.

"Well Jethro, I do believe you and your bride should be getting home." Ducky told him and Abby smirked.

"Will do."

It was a miracle that they hadn't already made love in the car. By the time they got in the doorway they were just past the point of no return. Kate locked the door and Gibbs picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bedroom. Kate's hands were already unbuttoning Gibbs shirt and he was unzipping her dress.

"Beautiful." Gibbs said he took Kate's dress of and they were only left in their undergarments. Their lips met and Gibbs slowly took off Kate's bra as she started pulling down his briefs. Within seconds they were both completely naked.

Gibbs eyed Kate's naked body, "Even more beautiful than I ever could have imagined."

Kate blushed as she began running her hands down her husband's body, "You surely do not disappoint." Kate smirked as she allowed his cock to touch her.

"I try not to when such a beautiful woman is right here."

Gibbs began caressing and kissing Kate's perfect breasts.

"AH Jethro! I need more of you." Kate demanded as she felt herself getting very wet.

Gibbs lips moved down from her breasts to just below her waist when he slide a finger between her legs and Kate gasped.

"Make love to me now, Jethro. I'm going to go crazy if you don't."

With one quick motion Gibbs cock was now thrusting inside of Kate's core. They were both moaning and demanding more of each other.

"You could have...just told me...how wet your pussy was...Katie." Gibbs panted.

"That is very...arousing...when you talk like that. You're cock feels so good inside of me."

Gibbs thrust harder inside Kate he moved his hands so they were on her ass. Kate tilted her head back in pleasure and Gibbs began rubbing her clit.

Kate gasped, "Ohhhh YES! More Jethro. Oh my god yes...that's oh. I'M SO CLOSE!" Gibbs rubbed her clit just a tad bit harder before she reached her climax and her pussy tightened around his cock causing Gibbs to orgasm as well. They collapsed into each other's arms.

"Who knew that would be so incredible." Kate asked him.

"Mrs. Gibbs, I want to make love to you for the rest of the day and into the night."

"Mr. Gibbs, if the next round is as incredible as this one I may very well let you make love to me all night long."


	3. Family?

Kate awoke to an empty bed and an annoying alarm clock. She didn't want to get out of bed. She wanted to cuddle and make love to her husband all day, but they had to go to work. Not much of Kate's stuff was here, in her new home. Abby had dropped off a few boxes of clothes for Kate from her apartment. She decided on a white and black work appropriate dress.

"Morning Katie, you hungry?" Gibbs greeted his wife with a kiss.

"Looks delicious."

Gibbs set a plate of food in front of his wife and a cup of coffee with cream and sugar. Kate carefully took a sip of her coffee while looking at Gibbs.

"When did you have time to go to your caffeine dealer?" Kate asked.

"When you were sleeping," Gibbs smirked, "It was painful putting that _stuff_ in your coffee."

"Thank you for putting that stuff in my coffee."

"After work I think we should go pack up more of your stuff."

"That would be nice, because this house needs a woman's touch to it."

"Wouldn't object to having a certain beautiful woman touch me."

"Jethro!"

"Come on, Kate we better get going."

Kate grabbed her coffee and reluctantly got in the car, terrified of Gibbs's driving. They didn't talk much on their way to work, but there was a lot of sneaky touching. They both knew they needed to stop or they'd never be able to get through the day without having sex.

Kate walked into the bullpen to find a shirtless DiNozzo complaining resulting in her teasing him about being working out and sweating. She mentally sighed knowing her day had only started as she walked behind her desk when something moved.

"Ah, morning, Agent Todd." Said the voice of the newbie agent, Timothy McGee

"McGee!"

"Yeah?"

"You have two seconds to tell me what you're doing down there,!" Kate demanded.

"I'm, ah, upgrading the computer network and, ah..." McGee stuttered.

"Time's up!" Kate began dragging McGee up by his ears while he insisted he wasn't looking.

Kate believed the probie, but he was the probie. Kate sat down at her desk and began working. Gibbs had praised McGee and told him to ask for help if he needed any, but Tony being Tony started intimidating him.

"Don't let him intimate you, McGee. That's my job today." Kate stated matter of factly.

"I didn't look." McGee told DiNozzo.

"Oh no, I believe you. I just have a little question that I want to ask you. Is she a pantyhose or a thong girl. 'Cause I'm thinking thong...AH!" Kate sucker punched DiNozzo.

Gibbs gave his famous stare and everyone got back to paper work as they didn't have a case...yet.

Kate and Gibbs kept stealing glances at each other. Kate couldn't concentrate so, she went down to Abby's lap where the goth was excitedly waiting for her.

"Soooo…" Abby greeted her friend.

"What?" Kate knew Abby wanted something.

"How was your wedding night? Is Gibbs good in bed?"

"Abby!"

"Kaaate, you have to give me something!"

"Alright, but no telling anyone. It was amazing. Gibbs is well bigger than I imagined. It was great and he is very good at pleasing." Kate admitted remembering the previous night.

"The bossman and you such a cute couple. So, when are you going to tell everyone?"

"Umm when the time is right I guess. I don't know."

"So you don't know when I can start planning your wedding?"

"No, but I'm sure if you beg Jethro-Gibbs enough he'll start making decisions."

The team had just caught a case. A possible kidnapping. Kate and McGee were sent to check out the house where a Captain's wife and blind daughter may have been abducted from. Gibbs was going in as Gunnery Sergeant to the Captain's office to slip a camera and microphone. Gibbs couldn't imagine what Captain Watson was going through knowing that his wife and daughter were kidnapped and would be killed if he didn't pay two million dollars however, Gibbs did know what is was like to learn that his family had been murdered.

"Gibbs, I need to talk to you." Kate told him pulling him out of Abby's lap where he was impatiently waiting for her to analyze the kidnapper's voice.

"What is it Kate?" He asked as they entered the elevator.

"How are you?"

"I'm good."

"Jethro, I know you're not. The little girl, Sandy reminds you of when you lost Kelly."

"Kate..."

"Gibbs, we're married. You talk to me about these things. I'm your wife."

"I know. We have to find them. I couldn't save Shannon and Kelly, but I can try and save the girl and her mother."

"Better. I love you," Kate leaned in for a quick kiss,"Oh and by the way Abby wants to know when she can start planning our wedding."

The door opened and they both returned to Abby's lap where Abby had wired the feed of the office into MTAC.

"Tell the kidnapper you want a good faith gesture to release Sandy." Gibbs says into the microphone.

Captain Watson repeats what Gibbs told him to do, demanding to release his daughter, but the kidnapper threatens to have Sandy live in a world of darkness by making her lose her hearing in addition to her being blind.

"Gibbs, we can't risk it." Kate comments.

"He's bluffing. Demand he release her." Gibbs tells the Captain.

"Gibbs! He could kill her, we can't risk it." Kate strongly protests.

"Kate, after he gets the money what will he do. He could still kill them."

"Gibbs!"

"Profile him tell me. What will happen after he gets the money?"

"It's a possibility he will kill them, but I think he's doing this for the money and using Watson's family as a way to get it. If he gets the money he'll likely let them go."

The phone rings and the agents jump back into focusing on the situation. On the other line is Sandy crying and unaware of where she is. The kidnapper tells the Captain she's at the train station.

"DiNozzo, Kate GO!" Gibbs orders.

"Sandy? Sandy!" DiNozzo calls out as they search the train station.

A girl is crouched next to a phone booth and the two agents share the same look it's her.

"Sandy? My name's Kate and I'm here with my friend Tony we work for NCIS that stands for-"

"I know what it stands for. You came to talk at my school. Are you going to get my mom?" Sandy asks.

"We are." Tony says.

Kate picks up the little girl and imagines what it would be like to have a child of her own.

"Son of a bi*** had his OWN family kidnapped! JUST THREW AWAY HIS FAMILY!" Gibbs ranted to Kate back at the office.

"And he'll pay for what he did, Jethro. When we have a child, the child will be so lucky to have you as a dad." Kate replied.

"And with you as a mom. You were amazing with her today." Gibbs gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Kate left the building first and it was another half hour before Gibbs joined her. They were trying to hide the fact that they had come in the same car.

"How many kids do you want?" Kate asked.

"Two or three. Why?" Gibbs replied.

"I was just curious. We've talked about having kids, but never about how many or when and today got me thinking about having a family."

"How many kids do you want?"

"I don't know. At least two, but if we were to have more than two I wouldn't want them all around the same age." Kate replied.

"It'd be nice to have a child running around this place again."

"You know it's okay to miss Kelly and say her name."

"Kate, you're the only person I've told about Shannon and Kelly since, they died."

"I know. Kelly was a beautiful girl. She's my stepdaughter now, Jethro."

"She was beautiful just like Shannon. It broke my heart every time she cried when I left for a deployment."

"They're both looking down on you. Happy that you've found someone to love again. Proud of all you've done."

Gibbs smiled at Kate, she's so good at comforting him and others and always knows what to say.

"Love you Katie."

"Not more than I love you."

"So, can we work on our boat now?" Kate excitedly asked him.

Gibbs laughed at her enthusiasm towards his hobby, "Yea. Let's go work on her and maybe by the time a mini you is on the way she'll be done."

"Oh so you know that if I get pregnant we'll be having a girl. What if I think we'll have a mini Leroy Jethro Gibbs?"

"Then I guess the world may be doomed."

Kate burst out laughing knowing that her husband could be a stubborn pain in the ass.


	4. Domesticated

"Mmmm what's in the oven?" Gibbs asked as he walked into the house.

"Lasagna and you're late." Kate told him.

"I still made it home for dinner."

"Yeah just in time for dinner." Kate went to take the Lasagna out of the oven and serve it.

Gibbs took a huge bite of food and Kate stared at him.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"I just took it out of the oven."

"You're such a good cook I couldn't wait."

Kate shook her head.

"So why are you late?"

"Abby."

"What did Abby do?" Kate smirked knowing it probably had to do with planning a wedding.

"Start planning our wedding."

"She's not patient, Jethro. You know that...you're not patient either. Maybe that's why you get along so well"

"Hey!"

"Tony called me again while you were chatting with Abby." Kate complained.

"He wanted you to spend the night make sure he's okay."

"YES! He's such a drama queen! He doesn't have a concussion just a badly bruised head...and ego."

"Just turn your phone off that's what I do." Gibbs tells her.

"I did and you take the battery out of your phone and put it in bourbon!" Kate remarked.

Gibbs glared at her.

"I'm going to shower." Kate got up from the table. She knew Gibbs would follow her to the bathroom and wait for her. She stripped off her clothes and peeked out the bathroom door and sure enough there was her husband in the bedroom.

"Care to join me Jethro?" Kate asked seductively.

She jumped into the shower waiting for Gibbs.

"Damn Katie, didn't know you're into shower sex." Gibbs teased.

Gibbs pulled Kate in for a kiss. She nipped at his lip and he gladly gave her tongue permission to dominate his. Gibbs began caressing Kate's breasts.

"So beautiful." Gibbs ran his finger over her nipple and began kissing her neck.

"Mmmm. OH!" Kate exclaimed as Gibbs brushed his tongue over a sensitive spot in her neck.

Kate's tongue ran over his muscular chest. She ran her fingers across each scar on his body kissing his most recent wound. He ran his hand down her back and between her legs.

"I want you now." Gibbs stated.

"Mmmm k." Kate muttered focused on his body.

"You are incredibly sexy all wet."

"My pussy is always wet around you."

"Katieee."

He pinned her against the shower wall and Kate spread her legs allowing his cock entrance into her pussy. Kate wrapped her smooth legs around his waist as he picked her up. He thrusted into her while his tongue was exploring her mouth. Her hands massaging his neck. Their lungs screaming for air, but they couldn't stop.

"W ow that...was...the best...kiss." Kate panted.

"Absolutely. The water's freezing. Let's take this elsewhere."

Gibbs grabbed a towel and began drying off his Kate. He started with her back and breats and worked his way down.

"Foreplay by drying me off, Jethro?"

"Mmhmm. I love your naked body." Kate blushed.

Gibbs carried Kate to the bed where she was begging for him. He thrust into her core and Kate moaned.

"Oooh. More now."

"What was that?

"Harder please Jeth."

He obeyed thrusting harder in her pussy, her warm walls beginning to tighten around his cock. He knew Kate was getting close by the look in her beautiful brown eyes and the noises she made. He loved to please her and watch her orgasm. He began teasing her clit by giving it soft touches.

"Getting close love?"

"Ahh yea."

He continued teasing her clit when Kate began rubbing her clit herself. He continued thrusting into her, exploring each inch of her with his cock. He came and looked back in her eyes and knew she was going to reach her climax any second. He kissed her neck while rubbing her swelling clit. Kate threw her head back as she began convulsing and screaming his name.

Kate collapsed into his waiting arms.

"You're such a tease." Kate accused.

"You like it."

"Mmhmm." Kate mumbled as she cuddled her husband, his strong arms wrapped around her naked body. They stayed like that for a while just cuddling and loving one another.

"This house is still so dull."

"How? I put up pictures!" Gibbs protested.

"Three pictures and in the bedroom!" Kate argued.

"What do you suggest we do!"

"Decorate."

Gibbs made a face, "That's more of a girly thing."

"Then, I'll decorate."

"No no no I'll help can't let you make it to feminine."

"Okay! I'm thinking we should paint the walls and we need to get new shades for the windows."

"Paint?"

"Yeah. The living room a brown or a darker red."

"And the furniture?"

"Well we can keep some of your stuff and some of mine...not that I have a lot."

"When do we plan on doing this?"

"A few weeks from now. We first have to choose what furniture we'll keep and we might order a few things. These things take time."

"Okay. First, can we finish unpacking your clothes and stuff?"

"Yep."

Kate and Gibbs began unpacking the remaining two large boxes of her clothes. Kate was doing most of the folding, because Gibbs wasn't doing such a great job.

"Katie, what's this for," Gibbs asked holding up a matching lacey set of lingerie, "These are very small. I don't think they cover all of you."

"Give me those." Kate demanded.

"I think you should try these on if I let you have them."

"Oh no that's for special occasions."

"I guess I'll keep them. Think DiNozzo would like to see what type of panties you wear?" Gibbs teased.

"JETHRO!"

"Caitlin."

"I was thinking about putting them on, but now I don't think you'll get to see me wear them anytime soon." Kate grabbed them out of Gibbs hand.

"I love you."

"I love you too, but you still aren't grtting me to wear it. Now go unpack."

It took a while, but they finished folding and hanging up Kate's clothes. Gibbs had commented on all her more revealing pieces of clothing while unpacking it. They also had finished unpacking pictures and photo albums.

"I'm too tired to cook." Kate was exhausted.

"Take out?"

"Chinese?"

"Always."

Kate smiled knowing her husband's diet consisted mainly of Chinese takeout before they met.

"Movie?" Gibbs asked.

"Depends what movie are we going to watch?" Kate asked.

"The Titanic."

"You want to watch the Titanic?"

Gibbs shrugged and went to put the movie on. Kate snuggled up against him as the movie began. Gibbs wouldn't admit the movie was actually good, but Kate knew he thought so. He liked to watch sad movies with Kate if it meant he got to hold her. Ever since he met Kate, he'd started doing things he didn't usually do like watching movies and going out with her rather than working on a boat.

"Mine." Kate hissed as Gibbs tried to take the remaining beef and vegetables.

"I want the noodles then."

"Fine, but that's mine." Kate demanded seriously.

"You're so cute." Gibbs laughed at his wife's possessiveness over her food.

"Ssssh this is my favorite part." Kate hushed him. Gibbs knew she had many favorite parts and this was her way of telling him to shut up.

By the end of the movie, Kate was fighting to keep her eyes opened.

"Katie, time for bed."

"Hmm?" Kate muttered.

"Movie's over." Gibbs told her.

"K." Kate half consciously responded.

Gibbs knew she wasn't going to get up on her own. He carried her to bed, tucked her in, and kissed her forehead before climbing in next to her.

"I love you. Sleep tight." Gibbs whispered to the beautiful woman next to him.


	5. Date Day

"That was one very disturbing case. She put a dead murderer's semen in her victim. That's so sickening." Kate vented disturbed at what the murderer had done.

"You know what I was thinking throughout this whole case?"

"Hmm?"

"How glad I am that you weren't the victim. I'll never let anyone do anything like that to you."

"I know."

"Enough talk about work." Gibbs declares.

"I agree."

"Let's go out."

"Huh?"

"Out on a date."

"I'd love to go on a spontaneous date with you." Kate kissed him.

"Go take Toni on a walk or something and then I'll be ready."

"Spontaneous idea?" She asks.

"Mhmm and I need some time to get it together." Gibbs gives her a quick peck on the lips before urging her to leave.

"Toni!" Kate calls and the little dog came running to her side.

Kate was excited to see what Gibbs had planned for them. She jogged with Toni around the block twice, before returning home.

"Can I come in?" Kate yells into the house.

"Yea." Gibbs responds.

"Hiding your idea?" Kate teases.

"Mhmm." They lean in for a kiss. They get caught up in the moment, kissing passionately and touching each other. Kate begins to try and take off his shirt when he stops her.

"Not yet, Katie." He tells her with a sparkle in his eye.

"You need to finish what you started." Kate tells him sternly. She's frustarated with him for leading her on like that.

"Oh trust me I will in a little while and it'll be amazing." He tells her.

Kate glares at him. She's getting horny thanks to Gibbs. Gibbs can see the look in her eyes, one of passion and sexual frustration. He smirks and prompts her to hurry and get ready.

Kate changes into something comfortable, casual, and slightly revealing. She proceeds to the drive way where Gibbs is waiting for her.

"Put this on." Gibbs orders, handing her a blindfold.

"Really?"

"Yes." Gibbs ties the blindfold and leads her to the car.

Kate's anxious to know where they're going and when her sexual needs will be met. She tries to get Jethro to give her an inkling of where they're going, but he tells her to be patient. The car finally stops and Gibbs tells her to stay put. Kate reluctantly obeys.

"Okay we're almost there." Gibbs helps her out of the car and they begin walking.

Kate thinks they might be in a forest. The ground is rocky and she's constantly being told to watch her step. She can also hear water.

"Okay we're here." Gibbs untied her blindfold.

Kate gasps at the beauty in front of her, they're in a clearing. A small clear lake with a small waterfall.

"It's beautiful."

Gibbs lays down a blanket and opens up a basket setting out food.

"Chicken sandwiches, potato salad, strawberries, and some of those chocolate chip cookies you made yesterday." Gibbs tells her.

"This is amazing." Kate smiles.

"I thought you might like it."

"And people say you're a bastard."

"Only to people who aren't you."

Kate smiles at his cheesy response. Gibbs watches Kate watch him as they eat.

"Did you actually make this?" Kate asks.

"Yes, I did. Don't think I know how to cook?" Gibbs responds.

Kate pretends to think about it before answering, "Nah."

"Well then I guess you don't want dessert." He smirks.

"What might that be?"

Gibbs smiles and looks her up and down, tosses the picnic basket out of the way, and leans in to kiss her. Kate eagerly wraps her arms around him as the kiss gets more passionate with each second that passes by. Her lips are so sweet, like a drug he can't get enough off. Soon, Kate's laying on the blanket and Gibbs is on top of her and starting to take off her skirt.

"What if someone sees us?" Kate asks realizing they are about to have sex in public.

"Trust me, Katie no one knows where we are."

"Are you sure?" Kate's nervous.

"I'm sure. You're so cute when you're nervous." Gibbs begins nipping on her ear lobe.

Kate pulls off Gibbs's shirt and in return Gibbs pulls off her skirt and snakes his hands up her back and ripping off her shirt.

"Those pants need to come off." Kate tells Gibbs as she lies beneath him in only a bra and panties. Kate unbuttons his jeans and he throws them into their growing pile of clothes.

"The rest needs to come off. I want to see your beautiful naked body." Kate blushes.

Their lips meet once again for another intense kiss. Kate begins stroking his cock. Gibbs moans at Kate's touch. Kate rubs the head of his cock hard before stopping. Gibbs groans and decides to tease her some more. He takes her breast into his mouth and sucks hard. His tongue swirls over her hard nipple. His hands run down her back and between her legs where he circles the outside of her wet pussy. Kate squirms beneath him, her eyes begging for more.

"Tell me what you want." He huskily tells her.

"I need more. I need you inside of me. I want your big hard cock thrusting inside of me."

"I don't know...are you wet enough?" He continues to tease her and she fiercely grabs his hand and slides his fingers through her slit. That was so hot Gibbs thinks.

Gibbs positions himself between Kate's legs and lets his cock rest against her folds for a moment before thrusting himself inside of her.

"Finally." Kate moans.

Their lips meet again Kate is the dominant one. Her tongue exploring his mouth. Gibbs thrusts into Kate . Their lips break apart and they gasp for air. Gibbs plants kisses on her neck.

"Harder, Jet." Kate begs.

"You feel so good."

Gibbs flips them over so, Kate can be on top. He knows that when she gets really aroused she likes being in control. Kate lowers herself directly above his cock and thrusts her hips forward, his cock is deep inside of her. Gibbs plays with her hard nipples. He sucks on one while stroking her other breast.

"Ohh...mmm" Kate moans.

Kate grabs his ass and traces circles on him before her hand snakes down towards his balls and massages them. Gibbs groans.

"Kate!"

"Like that?" She starts nipping on his ear.

"Oh god KATE!"

His warm seed shoots through Kate and she moans. Gibbs moves his hands to cup her ass. He traces the tattoo on her butt and proceeds to slip one hand between her legs. He rubs circles on her labia. Kate closes her eyes and moans, getting close to her climax. Gibbs runs a finger on her clit. He makes sure to put pressure on her swolling clit.

"JETHRO!" She screams as pussy tightens around him and she starts convulsing.

Gibbs watches her orgasm with pleasure. When she comes down from her climax he wraps his arm around her bare waist.

"I told you I'd finish what I started." Gibbs whispers into her ear.

"You..did." Kate pants.

Gibbs stares at the gorgeous naked woman next to him. Her hair all over her face and sweating she's still the most gorgeous woman he's ever seen.

"Want to go skinny dipping, Katie?" Gibbs asks her remembering the lake.

"If it means I get to see your very sexy body some more." Kate replies.

"Someone's extremely horny today."

"Heck yes." Kate admits.

Gibbs picks Kate up bridal style and heads towards the lake.

"Jethro, I swear if you drop me-" Kate starts to say when Gibbs drops her in the water.

Kate stands up shocked.

"This is even better than that wet t-shirt contest picture." Gibbs smiles.

"That was harsh, Jethro." Kate tells him as she pulls him deeper in the water. She wraps her arms around Gibbs and grinds her pussy against his cock.

"Sex in a lake. That'll be a first." He tells her.

"I'm so damn horny today."

"Yes you are and I don't mind a single bit."

Kate wrapped her legs around his waist as they kissed. They made love in the lake pleasuring one another until the sun started to set and by then they were both exhausted. They'd had four rounds of making love and both of them were fully satisfied for the rest of the day.

They layed on the picnic blanket watching the sunset. Kate was amazed by the beauty of this place.

"This is beautiful."

"You're more beautiful." Gibbs told her.

They got dressed and were ready to head home when Gibbs phone began to ring. They both looked at each other and groaned.

"Gibbs...be there as soon as we can." Gibbs told the caller.

"Guess we're changing in the car." Kate groaned.

"I'm gonna kill this guy." Gibbs muttered.

"The killer?"

"Who else? Should be a felony to interrupt me when I'm on a date with my wife." Gibbs grumbled.

Kate started laughing and her laughter was contagious as usual. The couple smiled, grateful that they got to spend the day as husband and wife rather than boss and subordinate.


	6. Bone Yard

The perks of being married to your boss meant you knew when things were going to be mixed up. Kate was waiting in the NCIS gym for the rest of the team to show up for close combat training. Kate began stretching to warm up. Tony and McGee entered the gym together. Kate felt the two men's eyes on her. Glancing in the direction of her two colleagues, she caught McGee staring at her. Him being in the probie and all Kate gave him her "I-Know-What-You're-Doing" look and McGee immediately turned around and Tony tried to be descreet as he glanced at Kate. Kate rolled her eyes they were so immature.

"Welcome to my version of close combat training," Gibbs announced as he walked into the gym eyeing Kate, impressed with her flexibility, "McGee, start out with Kate."

Kate smirked she got to train with the probie, McGee didn't seem as happy about it as she did.

"We're grappling today." Kate told him as she punched the punching bag.

"You want to grapple?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah got a problem with is?"

"No, it's just I did some wrestling in high school..."

"Really now?" Kate wasted no time pinning McGee to the ground.

Gibbs was really impressed with Kate's skills as, she pinned McGee to the ground in mere seconds.

"Did I mention I was hand picked to protect the president of the United States?" Kate bragged as she once again beat McGee.

"FIVE TIMES!" He groaned, Kate didn't doubt he was sore from the beatings he had taken.

"You gonna take that abuse, McGee?" Tony called out.

"No." The probie groaned as he wrestled Kate onto the ground.

"You've been holding back on me." Kate stated somewhat ticked off.

"Well you're a-a" He stammered.

"A girl? Tony, I look like a girl to you?"

"All I see are two special agents."

_breathe Kate _"Me too." Kate replied before kicking McGee between the legs and making a run for it.

"Training's over. Guy tried to outrun a 500lb bomb." Gibbs informs them.

"And?" Kate asks hoping for more information.

"He lost." He says matter-of-factly.

Kate and Gibbs head to the locker rooms to change. Gibbs's eyes roam over Kate's body.

"Like what you see?" Kate asks quietly.

"Absolutely. You should bring some more of that flexibility into the bedroom. The things we could do, Katie." Gibbs smirked.

Kate's jaw dropped. Gibbs never talked like that at work. Kate glanced back at her coworkers hoping they hadn't heard anything. Tony was helping McGee up so, Kate doubted they'd heard.

"Damn circus," Gibbs curses as they pull up to the crime scene flooded with people,"Grt the gear. I'll find out who's in charge of this damn circus."

"He's gonna shoot someone. Like you nearly did when we met Kate. Remember?" Tony asked Kate.

"Oh yeah I remember. I still might shoot someone." Kate replied.

"Gibbs?" Tony asked remembering when they met.

"No, you if you don't start helping." Kate was dead serious as she pulled out the gear.

"Go get down to the area where the body is." Gibbs tells them walking with a man, presumably the one in charged of the circus.

"Stay within the marked areas by the DOD. I don't need another dead civilian on my hands." The man, Deluca gowls, spits, and storms off.

"Attractive." Kate says sarcastically.

"Can I get rid of him. I mean this is our crime scene." Tony asks.

"No Deluca stays." Gibbs states firmly.

"Looking for a reason to whack him in the head,Gibbs?" Kate asks.

"No. To shoot him." Gibbs replies before going to meet Ducky.

Kate starts taking pictures of the crime scene while Tony sketches and makes McGee measure everything for him.

"Kate." Tony calls.

"What?"

"Gibbs is getting laid." Tony smirks.

"What?" Kate asks praying Tony doesn't know who Gibbs is getting laid by.

"The boss is different. Haven't you noticed? I'm telling you he's getting some. Must be some girl- woman to put up with Gibbs. She's gotta be good in bed. I mean we're talking about Gibbs and nothing ever satisfies him so..." Tony rambles on.

"That a fact, Dinozzo?" Gibbs asks as his hand meets the back of Tony's head.

"Hey boss, I was just-"

"Save it. Duck, what've we got?"

Gibbs glances at Kate wondering if Dinozzo has found out about them.

"Kate, with me" Gibbs announces as he heads towards the elevator back at NCIS and he stops the elevator, "Does he know?"

"Tony? No. I don't think he knows, if he did he'd already have hinted at it." Kate tells him.

"Good. Have I mentioned you look beautiful today?"

Kate smiles and leans in for a kiss.

"Love you, Katie."

"Love you too, Jethro."

"This is going to be a long case and I don't know if I can stay away from you for that long."

"Going to do me in the elevator?" Kate teases.

"If I have too." He pushes her up against the elevator.

"Not now. Damn it Jethro, now I'm all...you know."

"Wet? Horny?"

"I swear I am destined to shoot you." Kate mutters as she flips the emergency switch back.

Gibbs gives her a suggestive look and she glares lustfully at him. Kate turns away from him. The elevator dings as it arrived on their floor.

"Ducky says the victim was beaten before he died. Been dead for at least six months." Gibbs tells the team.

"You think this is a dumping ground?" Kate asks and Gibbs nods.

"Abby's processing evidence from the scene," McGee informs them of the obvious which gets him a famous Gibbs stare,"I'll go help her."

"I'll see if Ducky has anything else." Kate replies and rushes off to the morgue.

Gibbs is relieved Kate jumped at the opportunity to leave the squad room. He didn't realize how distracting she could be just by being herself. Her scent of vanilla and something sweet was enough to make him want to pull her close and kiss her.

"Hello Caitlin. I am afraid I don't have much else for you as of now." Ducky greets Kate.

"I can wait." She replies.

"How are you and Jethro?" Ducky asks as he cuts open an organ.

Kate glances around the room, "Very good."

"He is treating you well."

"Of course. He's quite a gentleman when he's not being a bastard."

"Ahh when we love someone we get to know all their inner layers, if they let us. They aren't always what they seem."

"Of course. I'm going to go see how Abby's doing."

Gibbs and Tony walked into the lab to find McGee and Abby typing furiously at the keyboard.

"This a video game?" Tony jokes as he munches on his lunch.

"We're being hacked!" Abby exclaims frantic.

Gibbs goes behind the monitors and yanks a cord out of the socket and the the screen's all go dark.

"You're victim is Vic Gera." Abby announces as she hands them the sheet with all his information.

"Once, we got the I.D we got hacked." McGee adds.

"Whoever this guy is, he has friends in high places." Abby tells them as Kate walks into the lab. Kate looks around and has a feeling by the way everyone looks, this is going to be a long case.

Gibbs phone starts ringing, "Gibbs," He answers and within a few seconds he's pissed and slams the phone down, "Deluca hasn't finished screwing up our damn investigation..."

Everyone's silent until Gibbs is gone, "I thought you were the only one who could piss Gibbs off like that, Tony." Kate remarks.

"You haven't met his second wife." Tony replies little to his knowledge did he know that Kate knew all about Gibbs ex-wives and his current wife.

"You still probably piss him off more." Kate smirks as she leaves the lab.

Kate tries to work, but her mind keeps wandering off to Gibbs. She fantasizes about her and Gibbs doing it right in the bullpen.

When Gibbs returns with Deluca everyone's a bit surprised.

Kate begins informing everyone what they know, "EOD has cleared 10% of the range so far and we've recovered three additional bodies. If we do the math, we could be looking at about thirty or so victims concealed in the range."

"Deluca, coordinate with the provost marshal and make sure there's a cordon around the range 24/7." Gibbs orders.

"I don't think-" Deluca begins to say, but is cut off by Gibbs's stare.

Deluca passes by Tony and Kate, "Is there a trick to getting on his good side?" He asks.

"Gibbs doesn't have a good side." Kate and Tony respond.

_Well he does have a good side especially in bed and when it's just me and him together...at home. _Kate adds in her head, glancing over at her husband.

McGee rushes into the squadron about to announce who their hacker is when FBI Agent Fornell announces it's him, the FBI. Kate turns to Gibbs, who is already furious with the FBI ever since the first Haswari mess.

Gibbs and Fornell enter the elevator to talk and Gibbs slams the emergency switch down.

"Do you know who Jimmy Napoltiano is?" Fornell asks.

"Yeah what's a mobster got to do with my case?" Gibbs asks.

"I've spent half my career trying to put him away, but every single time he gets off on a technicality. He's always one step ahead of us and any agent that gets close. Our interest in your case is Gera is FBI." Fornell complains.

"Well gee, I'd sympathize with you, but you're the ones letting Ari off the hook." Gibbs states sarcastically.

"Ari is a valuable intelligence asset while Napoltiano is a cheap hood." Fornell snaps.

"A valuable intelligence asset?! He shot one of my people while taking three of them, hostage, kidnapped one of my agents, and put a bullet through my shoulder." Gibbs responds angered that his wife's kidnapper is still on the loose and still after his team.

"I knew this was a waste of time."

"At least we agree on something."

"Has anyone ever told you you're an insufferable bastard?" Fornell asks seriously.

"Yep."

"I couldn't say this in front of the other agents. I came for your help. It pains me to say this Gibbs, you're the closest thing to a friend I have."

"Joint investigation?" Gibbs asks.

"No, it's all yours. The agency thinks we have a mole and that's why we've never gotten Napoltiano."

"So go to Internal Affairs."

"Can't they think it's me." Fornell tells him.

"How are things going up here?" Kate asks as she and Tony step into Abby's lab.

"Good. Tony, I hear Gibbs kicked your ass at the gym." Abby smirks.

"Ha. I let him win. Think about it, if he lost then he'd take it out on all of us." Tony informs them.

"So, you took a dive for the team." McGee confirms.

"Of course." Tony replies.

"That's good to know." Kate responds knowing that any moment know Gibbs will show up.

"It sure is." Gibbs responds immediately after Kate's done speaking.

Tony stands ready to be slapped, but to his surprise nothing happens, "Boss, I'm waiting."

"Abs, whatcha got on the finger?" Gibbs asks rather than slapping DiNozzo, who relaxes.

"I found traces of mercury fulminate which the military stopped using 18 years ago." Abby tells him.

"The mob's been using this as a dumping ground for at least 18 years." McGee realizes aloud.

"Thanks,Abs...McGee, get Little Ricky's DNA," Gibbs tells the two lab nerds before he leaves which is when they all hear the familiar THWACK of Gibbs's hand meeting the back of Tony's head, "It's no fun if you know it's coming."

Kate stifles a laugh and follows Gibbs into the elevator. The doors close and Gibbs flips the emergency switch and pushes Kate against the elevator door. Kate wraps her arms around his neck and their lips meet for a few passionate kisses.

"You're so distracting, Katie." Gibbs whispers into her ear.

"I could say the same for you. Let me tell you this if you're a good boy, then we'll have some fun in bed." Kate purrs into his ear before setting the elevator back into motion and leaving a shocked and sexually frustrated Gibbs behind in the elevator.

Gibbs snaps back to reality and follows Kate into the bullpen.

"Boss, I figured out how to get Little Ricky's DNA." McGee tells Gibbs.

"How?" Gibbs growls.

"Of course, Boss. Ricky has been hit with a paternity suit three times and each time he beat it with a DNA test. The clinic he went to is here in D.C. All we need to do is go in and photograph the results for Abby." McGee explains.

Kate gulps knowing this means she's going undercover as, she is the only female agent on the team.

"I'll go nobody would believe for a second that you slept with Kate." Tony volunteers for the assignment and Kate groans.

"What makes you think you could get me in bed?" Kate asks.

"Alright Kate, Tony, get in, get the results, and get out." Gibbs says smirking at Kate as he walks out of the bullpen.

"Kate, white trash. That's our cover." Tony tells her with a smirk.

"Everyone will believe that story about you and will feel bad for me."

"Come on, let's go get ready. Make sure you wear something revealing...I mean because you're playing a slut and you don't know who the baby daddy is."

Kate glared at him and went to change into skinny jeans, a pink tank top that didn't even cover her whole stomach, and put on some trashy bracelets and earrings. She laughed when she saw Tony in an oversized hoodie and jeans. He looked like the definition of white trash.

"Nice shirt." Tony eyed the revealing shirt.

"Shut up." Kate replied.

As Abby reiterated the plan, Kate caught Gibbs staring at her stomach. Gibbs looked up to see Kate looking at him and he gave her a lustful smile.

Kate and Tony had successfully sold their cover story resulting in Kate getting Little Ricky's DNA for Abby. Kate found this undercover assignment quite a bit of fun. She did get to insult DiNozzo and make them both sound like total losers.

Back at the lab, it was revealed that Fornell had hung himself. Kate was worried about Gibbs, because he was acting like his usual self not showing any signs that a friend had just died.

"THE BLOOD SAMPLES MATCH!" Abby shouted ecstatically.

"Good job, Abs." Gibbs gave Abby a kiss on the cheek.

"Nice job." Abby mouthed to Kate.

"I think we make a good couple." Tony says as they leave the lab.

"For the Jerry Springer show maybe." Kate replies.

"HEY! Come on state troopers just picked up some of our guys." Gibbs yelled out of the elevator.

Kate and Tony watch in on Napoltiano's interrogation. It's then when he asks Gibbs about Fornell that Gibbs expresses his feelings about losing his friend. Gibbs drew his gun and waited for what seemed like forever before putting it back in the holster and releasing the mobster.

"Gibbs! Gibbs, wait up." Kate calls as she runs to catch up with him in the hallway.

"Got something for me?" Gibbs asks.

"No. I just wanted to tell you that you can talk to me. I know you and Fornell act like rivals and were rivals, but you actually liked one another and it's okay to show your feelings."

"Kate, I know."

"You do?"

"Yeah." He kissed her and went on his way.

Gibbs wished he could tell Kate that he wasn't grieving, because Fornell wasn't dead. It was all part of a plan, a plan he couldn't let anyone else know about not even his team. It had never pained him to keep secrets, but with Kate in the picture it now did pain him to keep things from her.

"Gibbs," He answers his desk phone, "We aren't giving Little Ricky over unless you give us a name."

"One of us is going to have to go with Gibbs to provide back up and as Senior Field Agent, I should go." Tony tells Kate and McGee.

"I'm a profiler and much more reliable than you. I used to protect the president!" Kate protested.

"The key words being used to." Tony retorts.

"I think it'd be better if I went. It provides a great learning experience out in the field for someone who is a newer agent." McGee adds.

"McGee, you're a probie!" Both Kate and Tony reply.

Gibbs whistles, shutting them all up, "Charles is coming."

"Gibbs, he's FBI and we barley know him. I really think one of us should provide backup." Kate protested her husband's decision, scared he might get hurt.

"He's the only one who will know if the guy Naps turns over is FBI or Justice. Okay? You all go home for the night." Gibbs orders them.

Kate pretends to be happy their boss is giving the night off and walks over to the elevator. She pulls out her phone and texts him to meet her in there. Once, Tony and McGee are gone Gibbs joins Kate in the elevator and stops it.

"Jethro, don't do anything stupid." Kate's voice is laced with fear.

"I won't. I'll be home beside you in bed before you know it." Gibbs tells her.

"Promise me you'll be safe. I can't lose you."

"I promise, Katie. I promise I'll be safe and come home to you. I love you too much not to come back." He pulls her in for a kiss.

Kate closes her eyes and wraps her arms around his neck as, he deepens the kiss. Their lips are locked together, neither one of them wanting to be the first to let go. Gibbs runs his hand through her soft brown hair. Kate opens her eyes and reluctantly pulls away.

"I love you, Jethro. If anything happens to you I'll shoot you." Kate threatens, subconsciously trying to hide her fear.

"I love you too, Kate. I'll be back I promise." He gives her one last kiss and exits the elevator.

Kate heads to her car alone. She keeps thinking of worst case scenarios that could happen to Gibbs.

"Breathe. He's going to be okay. He's done this hundreds of times." Kate whispers to herself.

Kate grabs a couple magazines and fills up the tub with warm water. She slowly sinks into the water, letting the water engulf her body. The water helped her to relax she was so tense. She grabbed one of the magazines, a parenting magazine to read. Kate had desperately wanted to have a child someday, but now that she was married she wanted to have a child even more. A little boy or girl whose giggles would fill their home. Gibbs would be a great father if they did have a kid. Eventually the water began to cool, Kate got out and put on a robe.

She headed to the basement where she felt closest to Gibbs when he was out. Kate climbed into the boat and laid back to read another magazine. It wasn't long before she felt like their were 20lbs weights on her eyelids. She tried to keep her eyes open and wait for Gibbs to get home, but the weights on her eyes won.

Gibbs pulled into the driveway around 02:30 eager to join Kate in bed. The house was silent Kate must already have gone to bed. He quietly climbed the stairs only to his surprise Kate wasn't in the bed. He panicked quickly searching each room for her, but she wasn't there. His final stop before calling the team in was the basement. He made his way to the basement his SIG in his hand, he turned the corner at the bottom of the steps to see Kate asleep in the unfinished boat. He set the gun down and approached her; he picked up the magazine off her chest. _Pregnancy&amp;Parenting _was the topic of her reading material. Was Kate pregnant? Or did she just want to start trying? Gibbs figured he'd ask her in the morning. He climbed into the boat and laid down beside Kate, her arms instantly found its way onto his chest. She muttered something to him as she cuddled up against him. Gibbs put a blanket over the both of them and pulled his wife close to him before closing his eyes.


	7. First Fight

Kate awoke at 06:30 like she did everyday. She sat up and stretched out, sleeping in an unfinished boat was not very comfortable. Her back was sore and there were kinks in her neck. The magazine wasn't in the boat and a blanket covered her which meant Gibbs must have come home. She faintly remembers cuddling up next to him and telling him "I love you".

"Morning, love." Gibbs greeted her.

"Morning. What time did you get home?" Kate yawned.

"Around 02:00 you were asleep. I didn't want to wake you up."

"The arrest went smoothly?"

"Yep. Coffee?" Gibbs handed her a cup of coffee.

"I'm going to get dressed and then I will drink some of that marine grade coffee."

Gibbs wondered if he should say anything about her reading material from last night. Should he ask her now or wait? If Kate wasn't pregnant, he'd be a little disappointed. He missed Kelly and he knew no one could replace her, but he would love to have another child with a woman he loved. A mini Kate running around the house, he smiled at the thought. Kate would be so beautiful pregnant.

"What are you smiling about?" Kate asked as she walked down the stairs looking stunning as usual.

"You." Gibbs told her before kissing her.

"Your lips taste like coffee." Kate told him before leaning in for another kiss, this time a deeper one.

"Can I ask you something?" Gibbs asked Kate when the kiss broke.

"Asking permission? What's that rule better to ask for forgiveness than permission," Kate teased, "Yes, you may ask me a question."

"Last night...I saw the magazine you were reading and... Are you pregnant?"

Kate laughed, "No, I'm not pregnant. Oh Jethro you are so cute all nervous like that."

"Cute? I am not _cute." _Gibbspouted.

"Yes you are." Kate insisted.

Gibbs grabbed her and kissed her as punishment for insisting he is cute. Kate's arms wrapped around his neck, perfectly content with her so called punishment.

"You're not pregnant, but do you _want_ to be...pregnant?" Gibbs asked seriously.

"Jethro, I know we've had some short conversations about kids and...," She took a breathe, "I've been thinking about it and Jethro, I want you and me to have a baby. Now, if you don't think now is a good time for a child or you just don't want-"

"Me too." Gibbs told her

"You what?"

"I want to have a baby with you. You're not the only one whose been thinking about it."

"Really?"

"Really. This evening after work," Gibbs's hand snaked around to her backside, "maybe we can try and make that happen."

Kate was ecstatic she launched herself into his arms. They both laughed at her excitement. They were really going to start trying for a baby.

Gibbs had gotten out of the car first and entered the building while Kate walked in the parking a lot for a few minutes.

"Kate, waiting for me?" Tony yelled from across the parking lot as he got out of his car.

"In your dreams!" Kate replied.

"In my dreams you're much nicer to me. If you know what I mean?"

"You better be joking." She glared at him.

Kate and Tony entered the squad room where they found McGee staring intensely at a file.

"Whatcha doin' there,Probie?" Tony greeted him.

"I'm tryin' to find what I missed. How did Gibbs know it was Charles?" McGee replied frustrated.

"You mean ya didn't know?" Kate asks faking surprise.

"He didn't know." Tony replies for McGee.

"What you knew?!"

"We're seasoned investigators, McGee." Tony tells him.

"You have to start thinking outside the box." Kate grins.

"Expect the unexpected."

"That's good advice." Gibbs says as he walks in with Fornell.

"Agent Todd, DiNutso." Fornell greets them as he heads to the elevator.

All three agents are shocked, but Kate. Kate is shocked and mad at Gibbs.

"What?" Gibbs asks as all three agents stare at him.

Kate's furious that he didn't tell her and is acting all innocent. She glares at him before leaving the squad room to go to Abby's lab.

"Do you need any bullistics done?" Kate asks as she enters the lab.

"Hey, Kate. Umm yeah why?" Abby asks, something's off with her best friend.

"Because I want to shoot something." She replies in a tone that implies don't ask why.

Abby shrugs and hands a box of guns to Kate, not bothering to give Kate instructions since Kate's helped her many times before.

Gibbs sat as his desk filling out paperwork for the case, but he's distracted. Kate had left upset and he didn't know whether he should go after her or give her some space. He wasn't entirely sure what he had done, but he figured it had something to do with Fornell not actually being dead.

Kate fired the last gun twice and retrieved the bullets and gave them to Abby.

"Alright Kate, what's up?"

"Gibbs lied to me! HE LIED and not about something small either!"

"About what?"

"He said Fornell was dead and he's not! He made me believe he had lost a friend. He made me WORRYING about him for no damn reason!"

Abby understood why Gibbs wouldn't tell Kate, but she needed to be on Kate's "side" right now, "Your his wife. He should have told you. Want me to talk to him?"

"I know he should have told me, but no thanks Abs. Thanks, I should get going."

Kate got into the elevator and cried a bit, quickly looking away when it dinged. Gibbs got on not expecting to see Kate crying. He knew he was in trouble and it heart his heart to see Kate crying.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs asked her reaching for her shoulder only to have his hand slapped down.

"You LIED to me,Gibbs! YOU MADE ME WORRY ABOUT YOU, BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU HAD LOST A FRIEND!" Kate yelled.

"Kate, I couldn't tell you." Gibbs defended himself."

"Couldn't or wouldn't. DO YOU NOT TRUST ME?"

"Rule number 4. If you have a secret, the best thing is to keep it to yourself. The second-best is to tell one other person if you must. There is no third best. I couldn't risk it."

"What would you risk by telling me? I'm a FEDERAL AGENT I know how to keep a secret AND I'm your WIFE! You should have told me or AT LEAST given me a hint!"

"Kate, I'm sor-"

"NO! You want us to have a baby all while you're still lying to me. Were you lying about that? Do you really want a child, because if you do YOU CAN'T BE LYING TO ME!" Kate stormed out of the elevator.

Gibbs groaned he had really messed up. Kate had never gotten mad at him ever for keeping a secret like that before. Did getting married change things? He'd upset his wife, they'd had their first fight. He felt like such a jerk. How the heck was he going to fix this?

"Hey Duck." Gibbs walked into autopsy.

"Jethro, what brings you down here?" Ducky asks.

"Kate."

"Caitlin? Is she alright?"

"She's mad."

"Because you did not tell her about Fornell?" Ducky asked.

"How did you know?"

"Abigail told me that Kate came to her quite upset."

"Of course," Gibbs mumbeled, "How do I fix this Duck?"

"You're asking me? You've had plenty of experience with angry woman."

"Yeah and those all ended in divorce. Duck, I can't mess this up. I'm in love with her, I can't lose her."

"You need to apologize and let her know you mean it. Communication is essential in a relationship and we all know you need to work on it."

"Thanks Duck." Gibbs left.

Kate had finished her reports and went home. She left a note on Gibbs's desk letting him know she was leaving. She was mad at him, but he'd worry if she had just disappeared. Especially after Ari had kidnapped her, she shivered at the dark memory. She was curled up on the bed trying to read. This was their first fight and she hated this feeling of anger towards him. Had she overreacted? She was upset with herself and all she could think about was how she had reacted. She needed to clear her head so, she changed into gym clothes and went on a run.

Gibbs got home at 17:15 and Kate wasn't there. He figured she'd probably gone to the gym or on a run. He made spaghetti and meatballs for dinner. He was going to make this a nice dinner. He put a candle on the table as he cooked.

Kate saw Gibbs's car in the driveway. He was home and she needed to apologize. She walked into the house, Gibbs still didn't lock the door. She could smell food cooking. Gibbs was cooking something which was a pretty rare occasion.

"Kate, dinner's almost ready." He told her as she walked in looking beautiful as always even if she was covered in sweat. His eyes roamed over her body, she was absolutely beautiful.

"I'm going to change and then I'll join you."

Kate freshened up and changed into nice casual clothes before heading to the kitchen. Food was already on a plate for her when she came down.

"Looks good." Kate told him as she took a bite.

"Kate, listen to me. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I messed up, I guess I didn't really think about telling you and that's all on me. You're the first agent I've been with. We both knew that when we got married this would...present new challenges. I'm really sorry, Katie. I know I can trust you and next time I'll tell you. I haven't been with anyone I truly love and trust since Shannon. Please forgive me, Katie. I'm so sorry I hurt you."

Kate swore this was the longest she'd ever heard him speak and she saw the pain and regret in his eyes. She knew she'd made a wise choice when she said "I do."

"I forgive you. I'm sorry too I overreacted."

"We good?"

"Yes. I love you, Jethro,"

"I wasn't joking when I said I wanted us to have a baby."

"I know, Babe. When we finish we can still try making one." She smiled suggestively at him.

Gibbs smiled back at her. They both felt so much lighter now that they had talked it out and were back to talking about having a baby.

Their lips joined together and their tongues danced. Kate wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his hands under her knees and carried her up to the bedroom.


	8. Secret Slipped

The team had finally wrapped up the Shields case, it turned out the killer was the Commander's neighbor. Kate was ready to get home to her own bed and have an uninterrupted shower or maybe she'd take a long bath. Gibbs was glad that no one had died during this case specifically Kate. The killer set off a car bomb in an unmarked car hoping to kill Lt. Commander Shields who was with Kate and Tony when it went off.

"I am so ready to go home." Kate announced as she finished her case report.

"So, you can sing in the shower?" Tony teased.

"Shut up. I'm not even surprised you did that." She replied.

Tony stood up, "Aw Kate, you really think that low of me? Think Gibbs will notice if I slip out?"

Gibbs entered the squad room and smacked Tony on the back of the head, "That's for invading your coworker's personal space."

"You told?!" Tony hissed to Kate.

"I didn't say anything. This is Gibbs, he knows everything." She hissed back before leaving.

"True. You often sign and dance in the shower?"

"Bye Tony." Kate rolled her eyes and got into the elevator.

Gibbs watched her leave he wanted to go with her. He wanted to be able to kiss her in front of everyone, let everyone know she was his. Now wasn't the right time to tell the rest of the team.

Kate parked in the garage as usual, no one could tell that she lived here if they didn't see her car. It had been a long two days, she was tired and hungry for actual food not take out. Kate entered the kitchen and looked through the fridge to see what she could make for dinner. She enjoyed cooking especially from scratch. She could make lasagna that would take a while if she was going to make the noodles herself. Gibbs probably wouldn't be home for another hour or two, she could have dinner ready in time.

Gibbs walked in the house and he was met by the smell of dinner cooking. He could see Kate in the kitchen, so focused which he thought was quite adorable.

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Kate turned around a kissed him.

"You can't sneak up on me. I'm an agent too." Kate told him.

"Who said I was sneaking up on you? Maybe I just wanted to be affectionate."

"Dinner's almost ready. How was the rest of your day?"

"Same old. DiNozzo teasing McGee. Abby stopped by looking for you. " Gibbs told Kate.

"I should probably call Abby."

"About that shower, Kate..."

"I will kill him." Kate told Gibbs.

"How much did he see?" He asked jealous.

"He saw nothing, babe. My body is for your eyes only."

"Good because I have some plans for after dinner."

Ths timer rang and Kate went to get the food, "And do these plans involve clothing?"

"Nope."

"I figured." Kate smiled as she cut the lasagna and put it on the two plates.

Gibbs didn't wait for the food to cool, he just popped a forkful in his mouth, "Good."

"Jethro! That just got out of the oven." Kate scolded him.

"It's delicious though."

Kate rolled her eyes he could be so childish at times. As they ate, Gibbs would sneak his hand on her thigh. He wanted to make love to her, claim her once again as his. He finished his meal and went to their bathroom, lighting candles around the tub. Kate preferred baths and he enjoyed spoiling her.

"Jethro?" Kate called out.

"In the bedroom!" He replied waiting for her.

Kate walked into the bedroom where she found him.

"I am going to take a nice long warm bath." She told him as she found a red silky robe that had issues staying tied. Gibbs watched her eager to see what she would do next. She walked into their bathroom and softly gasped.

"You did this?" She asked.

"Yea."

"It's...lovely. Will you be joining me?"

"Is that an invitation?"

"I suppose so. Babe, I can already see you undressing me with your eyes so, why don't you actually do it."

Gibbs wasted no time he pulled her shirt off over head. He pulled her pants down and looked at her beautiful figure. He took his time tracing his fingers over her before he snapped her bra off. Kate's cheeks turned slightly red though they were married Kate still felt awkward being naked in front of him when they weren't having sex. Kate slowly and seductively got into the tub, she reached out her hand encouraging Gibbs to join her. He smiled mischievously at her and left. Kate groaned and Gibbs laugh.

"TEASE!" Kate yelled to him.

Kate let the warm water surround her body. It felt so nice to relax and not worry about killers or being shot. She tilted her head back into the water and sighed in pleasure. She only wished her husband wasn't such a tease and had actually joined her.

Gibbs reentered the bathroom, he couldn't stay away from his Kate. She seemed to be very relaxed her eyes were closed and a smile on her face. The drops of water across her neck and shoulders seemed to add to her beauty.

"I know you're there," Kate told him without even opening her eyes. Gibbs shouldn't have been surprised she's an agent, a profiler, "I felt the cold air when you opened the door...and you staring."

Gibbs didn't say anything he just watched Kate. She opened her eyes and gave him a look of curiosity.

"Do you plan on joining me or...?"

"I'm good."

She raised her eyebrows, "You're staring at me,babe. It's creepy."

"You're so beautiful." He told her his eyes still roaming over her body.

"Gibbs, seriously join me or get out!"

"Are you forgetting I've seen you naked before?"

"Nooo," She blushed, "You're very distracting."

It was a little creepy that he had been watching her bathe, but knowing he was watching her kind of turned her on. That arrogant smile across his face was certainly a turn on.

"How so?" He teased.

"You know how!"

"Do I, Katie? Maybe you should get out and tell me." Gibbs knew she would get all riled up.

"Maybe I should."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah! You are going to pay for this." Kate's eyes were dark with hunger.

Kate stepped out of the tub and reached for a towel when Gibbs wrapped his arms around her bare waist and began kissing her neck.

"Jethro!"

"Kate." He cupped her ass, her eyes widened.

Kate wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She was getting payback she nipped gently at his ear as he carried her to bed. The instant her body hit the bed he was on top of her.

"If you had just joined me in the bath we could have started this much earlier." Kate whispered into his ear as she wrapped her hand around his cock.

"Kaaate." Gibbs moaned.

"You like that, don't you?" She began stroking his length.

"Yes!"

"Too bad you're such a tease." Kate removed her hand from his cock.

He looked directly into her eyes, hers were playful and hungry. He placed both his hands on her face and kissed her as he rubbed his cock against her core. She moaned as they kissed.

"Who's teasing who now?" He smirked.

Kate eagerly flipped them over so she was on top and lowered her pelvis right above his cock. She ran her lips against his chest and took one nipple into her mouth. Gibbs moaned eager to be inside of her.

Kate knew he was becoming impatient and as much as she enjoyed torturing him with her body, she wanted him to be in her. She looked at him giving permission and he quickly entered her. She moaned loudly the first thrust into her was always the best. That first penetration into her was followed by pleasure and relief. It was quick and deep.

Gibbs rolled them over again and Kate didn't protest. He placed her nipple between his thumb and index finger and rubbed it. Kate enjoyed it when he played with her breasts and he enjoyed seeing her moan and beg him for more. He thrusted deep into her just the way she liked it.

"Faster," He obliged, "Mhmm yesss." Kate mumbled

"You like it hard don't you. You like being full."

"Yes."

"You're always so wet. It's so hot, Kate."

"Probably because everything you do is so sexy."

Kate bucked her hips forward eager for even more of him. He sucked on her neck until it was red and would leave a mark. He wanted everyone to know that she was taken, she was his.

"Possesive." Kate muttered.

"You're mine. All mine and I want everyone to know that. You belong to me." His voice low and husky.

She loved when he got all possesive over her, she could get so wet from hearing him talk like that.

"I'm all yours."

He thrust his cock right at her g-spot causing her to let out a little yelp. She tightened around his cock she was getting close and so was he. She ran her delicate fingers over his ass and sucked on his neck. His seed shot into her and she moaned loudly. He began running his finger over her clit first softly and then harder. She began shaking and then she lost all control of herself. She threw her head back and began shaking. Gibbs's hand was still on her clit only now his hand was soaked in her juices. He licked them off his hand as Kate watched.

"Think we made a baby?" Kate asked as they laid beside each other.

"I hope so." Gibbs replied placing his hand on her abdomen.

Early the next morning Kate was wakened by her cell phone ringing. She groaned as she reached for it she wasn't working today and it was 4:30 in the morning.

"Don't answer." Gibbs grumbled.

"Todd" Kate answered sleepily.

"I thought your name was Kate." The all to familiar voice of her oldest brother, Jason was on the other end.

"Jay!"

"How are you Katie Cat?"

"Good. Do you know what time it is?"

"Um...4:31 sorry I'm working. Anyhow, I've got a great story about a patient who just came in."

"Do I want to hear your crazy E.R. Story?" Kate asked remembering Holidays at their parents house when he'd tell stories of patients with unique problems.

"You'll get a kick out of this one. The FBI brings in this guy and he has some severe pain and this agent tells me he's got bullets up his ass. So, I ask my patient how that happened and he tells me he was trying to hide the bullets from the FBI. So, he drops his pants and you'll never guess what else he had done." Jason told her amused.

"I no longer guess. Just tell me."

"He's got the trigger of a pistol cutting into his penis! The pistol is just kind of hanging there. You should have seen the FBI guy's face. Then, this older guy comes storming into the E.R asking how their suspect ended up in the hospital. So, the guy tells him and the old guy is furious."

"Seriously? He hide bullets in his butt?" Kate asked slightly amused.

"Yeah I know."

"Kaaate, sleep." Gibbs groaned.

"Jason, did you get any of the FBI guys names?"

"Uhhh the old guy was um Fortell?"

"Fornell?"

"Yea that's it. You know him?"

"Yes I do. He offered me a job at the FBI."

"Kate, why are you talking about Fornell?" Gibbs asked her.

"Just a minute!" Kate told her husband.

"Katie Cat, are you with someone?"

"No."

"Liar."

"Fine yes. Not a word to anyone."

"Are you sleeping with him," Her brother teased and Kate was silent, "Caitlin Todd, you're having sex?!"

"I'm married I can have sex if I want to." Kate just revealed her secret. Gibbs sat up wide eyed looking at her.

"Married? Since when?"

Kate put the phone on speaker, "A few months ago. Jason, no one knows. You can't tell mom or dad!"

"You got married without telling anyone? To who?" Her brother was upset.

"Gibbs."

"Your boss?"

"Yep." Gibbs replied for Kate.

"I- why didn't you tell me? Does he treat you well?"

"Jason, he's wonderful. I was waiting for the right time. We kind of had a 16 hour engagement and it's a long story. Please please don't tell mom and dad...or Jake or Drew."

"Wow...um I won't, but you need to tell them soon! I've got to go we'll talk later."

"Alright."

"Love ya baby sister."

"Love you too, Jason."

She hung up the phone and dramatically collapsed on the bed.

"I guess this means we have to tell your family." Gibbs tells her.

"My parents are going to freak! So are my brothers. Rachel already knows...obviously she is a shrink. They're going to be so upset."

"It's gonna work out. Don't worry about it...Katie Cat."

"Don't you dare call me that."

"It's a cute nickname."

"NO! My brothers called me that to annoy me, the youngest child."

"Okay, Katie. Can we got back to sleep now?"

"I guess."

Gibbs wrapped his arms around her. He could sense the worry in her and he couldn't do anything to stop her from worrying so, he just kept her close.


	9. Wedding Plans

Kate's hands were shaking as she picked up the phone. She had to tell her parents she was married and she was terrified.

"Kate, they love you. It'll be okay."

"How will they react when they learn you're 12 years older than me? They'll freak out! I can't do this."

"Yes, you can. I'm right here."

"Okay." Kate punched in her parent's phone number and her heart raced, she was sure that Gibbs could hear it.

"Hello?" Kate's mom answered.

"Hey mom, it's me."

"Kate! Oh I'm so glad you called. How are you? How's work?" Her mother bombarded her with questions.

"I'm actually really good, mom. Work's fine. Umm is dad there? I need to tell you both something." Kate's voice shook and Gibbs put a hand in her shoulder.

"Yes, are you sure everything's okay? MITCH, KATE'S ON THE PHONE!" She winced as her mother yelled for her dad.

"Katie, how are you?" Her dad asked.

"I'm good. There's something I need to tell you and mom."

"Alright.

Kate took in a deep breathe, "I got married. Three months ago. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was afraid and he's older than me and I-I didn't want you to be mad. It was really quick-" She rambled on.

"You're married?" Her mother asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Kate answered meekly.

"To who? What's his name? How long have you known him?" Her father asked.

"My...um...boss, Gibbs." Kate looked towards her husband.

"You married your boss? Isn't he a little old for you, Kate?" Her dad asked.

"He's a bit older than me, but-" She began to speak.

"I love her. She's everything to me." Gibbs added in.

"Katie, why did you wait so long to tell us? Was there a wedding?" Her mother asked a bit heartbroken.

"I wanted to find the right time. We were only engaged for like a day. We basically eloped. We're going to have an actual wedding when the time is right. When this whole Ari thing is over."

"Ari? Who is that?" Her dad asked.

"A terrorist pretending to be a mole for the FBI. He's held my team hostage once and then right before we got married he kidnapped Kate. He's obsessed with her and harming me." Gibbs told his in-laws.

"You didn't tell us that you were kidnapped, Kate. We would have come right away."

"I'm fine mom."

"Okay. So, have you moved in together then? Are there any grandchildren in my future? Is he treating you right?" Her mother's voice changed from upset to excited.

"Mom, he's amazing. I moved in with him and grandchildren may be in the future. We want a child."

"Mrs. Todd, I love your daughter more than anything. She's an amazing woman and I promise you I'd rather die than hurt her"

"Oh call me Tessa. Mrs. Todd makes me feel old."

Their conversation with Kate's parents continued better than Kate had expected. Her mother had obsessed over their undated wedding and over the two of them. Her dad had interrogated Gibbs which didn't surprise either one of them. All in all they were happy for them though they were upset that Kate had waited to tell them. Kate and Gibbs were invited over for thanksgiving they had to decline due to work, but promised they'd be there for Christmas.

"My dad didn't scare you too much did he?"

"I'm a Marine."

"Yes, yes you are. A very handsome, intelligent, cocky Marine." Kate teased.

"And you like that."

"Yep." Kate wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"You just can't keep your hands off of me can you?"

"I could but where's the fun in that?"

Gibbs brushed a few strands of hair out of Kate's face and pulled her in for a deep kiss. Her face lite up, knowing what would follow. He pulled her onto the couch and pulled her t-shirt over her head. Kate struggled to kiss him and remove his clothes at the same time. Gibbs gave her a hand and gently pushed her down on the couch as he ran his hands down her back. They couldn't keep their hands off of each other and were craving the other's body. Gibbs planted kisses on her neck and Kate ran her hand across his fine ass. His erection was heavy against Kate's thigh. Gibbs gently nudged her legs apart and slipped into her. The next thing either of them knew was they were both naked on the couch panting from amazing sex.

"That's a first. On the couch." Gibbs mentioned to her.

"I prefer places where we have more room to move." Kate ran her fingers over his chest.

"Like outside?"

Kate's cheeks turned a light shade of pink, "Outside was...new."

"You liked doing something forbidden like that. The chance that we could be caught. Admit it Katie, you're something of an exhabitionist."

"Um...well it was...exciting in a way. I wouldn't mind doing it again."

"Really?" He was turned on.

"Really. Now, I'm going to put some actual clothes on. Clothing that you can't just slip off me." Kate smiled and headed in the direction of the bedroom.

"GIBBS!" Kate yelled when she got home from the gym.

"BASEMENT!" He yelled back.

Kate wasn't surprised that he was in the basement working on the boat. Anytime she left the house she'd come back to find him working on it.

"Have a nice workout?" He asked as he continued to sand the wood.

"I did. I think the wood is nice and smooth now. You've been over it a dozen times."

"Kate, it can't just be okay it has to be perfect. This is a boat it needs to be able to float. Come help."

"Alright. Abby's probably going to stop over. She's trying to get me to convince you to tell everyone about us."

Gibbs stopped what he was doing, "Do _you_ want to tell them about us?"

"Eventually just not now. Right now isn't the right time. Ari's still out there and he'd find out and use that to hurt you."

"And you're still new to NCIS and I don't want this relationship to reflect badly on your professional life. You're a great agent and I don't want to not have you on my team."

"Good. We're on the same page."

"While we're talking about this, how big of a ceremony do you want?"

She was surprised he was asking her about wedding stuff, "Um...not a huge one. Nor extremely small either. Family and friends."

Gibbs nodded, "Good."

"What?"

"I don't have four hundred people there that I'll be forced to talk to."

"You don't like to talk to people, but you're the Special Agent in Charge and you interrogate people. How exactly does that work?"

Gibbs shrugged and Kate rolled her eyes humored with her husband's mannerisms.

They heard the front door open quite abruptly and whoever had opened it didn't hesitate. Abby was the only person who did that. Gibbs recognized the footsteps as the forensic scientist's.

"Hey Gibbs!" Abby exclaimed as she bounced down the steps.

"Abs." Gibbs nodded.

"Gibbs, you're so gruff. Hasn't Kate taught you anything?"

"I try, Abby. He's too stubborn." Kate teased.

"You both are really stubborn. Gibbs more so than you though. When you have little Gibblets they're going to be so stubborn."

"So what's up?" Kate asked.

"I was talking to Tony today and he was telling me about this theory he had that Gibbs is in a relationship...a sexual relationship. Don't worry I didn't tell him anything. When are you going to tell Tony and McGee? They're going to find out especially when you two keep eye-sexing each other."

"What?!" Kate exclaimed.

"Eye-sex, Kate. Don't tell me you aren't undressing Gibbs in your mind at work. He totally does it to you."

"Abby..." Gibbs scolded.

"It's true! So, when are you going to announce your relationship?"

"When the time's right." Kate replied.

"That's what you keep saying. When will the time be right?"

"When Ari's dead. I'm not risking her life." Gibbs told Abby.

"Oh." Abby was silent. She knew the situation with Ari, she'd shifted through all the evidence. She should have been held here stage with Ducky and Gerald, but it was Kate who took her place.

"For the record, we aren't having a huge wedding. Just family and friends." Kate told her friend.

"Only close friends or people you're acquainted with too?"

"Um...I guess it depends on the person?"

"Well have you picked our colors?"

"Abby, we haven't told the team yet that means we haven't set a date. If we haven't set a date then we don't even know what time of year the wedding will be in. So, no we have not picked out colors yet."

"Colors?" Gibbs asked ridiculously.

"Yes, Gibbs colors. Haven't you been married before?" Abby replied.

"Never planned a wedding." Gibbs mumbled.

"Guests?"

"Some." Gibbs told Abby much to Kate's surprise.

"We have?" Kate asked.

"Your parents, your siblings, Abby, Ducky, DiNozzo, McGee." He listed.

"Those are kind of obvious invites. What about your dad or any of your Marine buddies?"

Gibbs gave her his infamous glare.

"Okay we can talk about it later!" Kate put her hands up in surrender.

"Don't wanna talk." Gibbs stepped into her personal space letting her know exactly what he wanted to do...later.

"I think blue's a good color matches your eyes." Kate told him, their foreheads touching.

"Love when you wear blue. That dark blue bra-" She cut him off with a kiss.

Gibbs wrapped one hand around her waist and the other placed on the back of her neck. His one hand glided down a few inches to her ass.

"WHOA! MY EYES!" Abby exclaimed.

"Uh sorry Abs. It was all his fault." Kate told her friend.

"Mine? You kissed me." Gibbs protested.

"You got in my personal space."

"Aww adorable married couple bickering. You discuss details of this wedding or I will come after you." Abby told them as she bounced up the stairs.

"Did you help with any of your weddings?" Kate asked Gibbs once Abby had left.

"Yeah with Shannon. It was small though 'cause I was going to be deployed."

"So you do know how to plan a wedding."

"No."

"No?"

"It's a girly thing."

"Well too bad, because you are going to be so involved with planning this wedding you'll be counting down days."

"Kaaate." He whined.

"Jethro, I'm not planning a wedding on my own."

"I didn't say I wouldn't help." He wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her neck.

"Jethro, you can't turn every conversation we have into a heavy make out session!"

"Says who?" He asked between kisses.

Kate sighed exasperated, her husband was a pain in the ass.

"Smug bastard." Kate muttered returning a kiss.

"Knew that before ya married me." His hand slipped under her pants and squeezed her ass.

"You're being an actual pain in the ass."

"You like that."

"Shuddup." Kate mumbled as she leaned towards him for another kiss.


	10. Telling

Kate's hands were shaking as she picked up the phone. She had to tell her parents she was married and she was terrified.

"Kate, they love you. It'll be okay."

"How will they react when they learn you're 12 years older than me? They'll freak out! I can't do this."

"Yes, you can. I'm right here."

"Okay." Kate punched in her parent's phone number and her heart raced, she was sure that Gibbs could hear it.

"Hello?" Kate's mom answered.

"Hey mom, it's me."

"Kate! Oh I'm so glad you called. How are you? How's work?" Her mother bombarded her with questions.

"I'm actually really good, mom. Work's fine. Umm is dad there? I need to tell you both something." Kate's voice shook and Gibbs put a hand in her shoulder.

"Yes, are you sure everything's okay? MITCH, KATE'S ON THE PHONE!" She winced as her mother yelled for her dad.

"Katie, how are you?" Her dad asked.

"I'm good. There's something I need to tell you and mom."

"Alright.

Kate took in a deep breathe, "I got married. Three months ago. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was afraid and he's older than me and I-I didn't want you to be mad. It was really quick-" She rambled on.

"You're married?" Her mother asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Kate answered meekly.

"To who? What's his name? How long have you known him?" Her father asked.

"My...um...boss, Gibbs." Kate looked towards her husband.

"You married your boss? Isn't he a little old for you, Kate?" Her dad asked.

"He's a bit older than me, but-" She began to speak.

"I love her. She's everything to me." Gibbs added in.

"Katie, why did you wait so long to tell us? Was there a wedding?" Her mother asked a bit heartbroken.

"I wanted to find the right time. We were only engaged for like a day. We basically eloped. We're going to have an actual wedding when the time is right. When this whole Ari thing is over."

"Ari? Who is that?" Her dad asked.

"A terrorist pretending to be a mole for the FBI. He's held my team hostage once and then right before we got married he kidnapped Kate. He's obsessed with her and harming me." Gibbs told his in-laws.

"You didn't tell us that you were kidnapped, Kate. We would have come right away."

"I'm fine mom."

"Okay. So, have you moved in together then? Are there any grandchildren in my future? Is he treating you right?" Her mother's voice changed from upset to excited.

"Mom, he's amazing. I moved in with him and grandchildren may be in the future. We want a child."

"Mrs. Todd, I love your daughter more than anything. She's an amazing woman and I promise you I'd rather die than hurt her"

"Oh call me Tessa. Mrs. Todd makes me feel old."

Their conversation with Kate's parents continued better than Kate had expected. Her mother had obsessed over their undated wedding and over the two of them. Her dad had interrogated Gibbs which didn't surprise either one of them. All in all they were happy for them though they were upset that Kate had waited to tell them. Kate and Gibbs were invited over for thanksgiving they had to decline due to work, but promised they'd be there for Christmas.

"My dad didn't scare you too much did he?"

"I'm a Marine."

"Yes, yes you are. A very handsome, intelligent, cocky Marine." Kate teased.

"And you like that."

"Yep." Kate wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"You just can't keep your hands off of me can you?"

"I could but where's the fun in that?"

Gibbs brushed a few strands of hair out of Kate's face and pulled her in for a deep kiss. Her face lite up, knowing what would follow. He pulled her onto the couch and pulled her t-shirt over her head. Kate struggled to kiss him and remove his clothes at the same time. Gibbs gave her a hand and gently pushed her down on the couch as he ran his hands down her back. They couldn't keep their hands off of each other and were craving the other's body. Gibbs planted kisses on her neck and Kate ran her hand across his fine ass. His erection was heavy against Kate's thigh. Gibbs gently nudged her legs apart and slipped into her. The next thing either of them knew was they were both naked on the couch panting from amazing sex.

"That's a first. On the couch." Gibbs mentioned to her.

"I prefer places where we have more room to move." Kate ran her fingers over his chest.

"Like outside?"

Kate's cheeks turned a light shade of pink, "Outside was...new."

"You liked doing something forbidden like that. The chance that we could be caught. Admit it Katie, you're something of an exhabitionist."

"Um...well it was...exciting in a way. I wouldn't mind doing it again."

"Really?" He was turned on.

"Really. Now, I'm going to put some actual clothes on. Clothing that you can't just slip off me." Kate smiled and headed in the direction of the bedroom.

"GIBBS!" Kate yelled when she got home from the gym.

"BASEMENT!" He yelled back.

Kate wasn't surprised that he was in the basement working on the boat. Anytime she left the house she'd come back to find him working on it.

"Have a nice workout?" He asked as he continued to sand the wood.

"I did. I think the wood is nice and smooth now. You've been over it a dozen times."

"Kate, it can't just be okay it has to be perfect. This is a boat it needs to be able to float. Come help."

"Alright. Abby's probably going to stop over. She's trying to get me to convince you to tell everyone about us."

Gibbs stopped what he was doing, "Do _you_ want to tell them about us?"

"Eventually just not now. Right now isn't the right time. Ari's still out there and he'd find out and use that to hurt you."

"And you're still new to NCIS and I don't want this relationship to reflect badly on your professional life. You're a great agent and I don't want to not have you on my team."

"Good. We're on the same page."

"While we're talking about this, how big of a ceremony do you want?"

She was surprised he was asking her about wedding stuff, "Um...not a huge one. Nor extremely small either. Family and friends."

Gibbs nodded, "Good."

"What?"

"I don't have four hundred people there that I'll be forced to talk to."

"You don't like to talk to people, but you're the Special Agent in Charge and you interrogate people. How exactly does that work?"

Gibbs shrugged and Kate rolled her eyes humored with her husband's mannerisms.

They heard the front door open quite abruptly and whoever had opened it didn't hesitate. Abby was the only person who did that. Gibbs recognized the footsteps as the forensic scientist's.

"Hey Gibbs!" Abby exclaimed as she bounced down the steps.

"Abs." Gibbs nodded.

"Gibbs, you're so gruff. Hasn't Kate taught you anything?"

"I try, Abby. He's too stubborn." Kate teased.

"You both are really stubborn. Gibbs more so than you though. When you have little Gibblets they're going to be so stubborn."

"So what's up?" Kate asked.

"I was talking to Tony today and he was telling me about this theory he had that Gibbs is in a relationship...a sexual relationship. Don't worry I didn't tell him anything. When are you going to tell Tony and McGee? They're going to find out especially when you two keep eye-sexing each other."

"What?!" Kate exclaimed.

"Eye-sex, Kate. Don't tell me you aren't undressing Gibbs in your mind at work. He totally does it to you."

"Abby..." Gibbs scolded.

"It's true! So, when are you going to announce your relationship?"

"When the time's right." Kate replied.

"That's what you keep saying. When will the time be right?"

"When Ari's dead. I'm not risking her life." Gibbs told Abby.

"Oh." Abby was silent. She knew the situation with Ari, she'd shifted through all the evidence. She should have been held here stage with Ducky and Gerald, but it was Kate who took her place.

"For the record, we aren't having a huge wedding. Just family and friends." Kate told her friend.

"Only close friends or people you're acquainted with too?"

"Um...I guess it depends on the person?"

"Well have you picked our colors?"

"Abby, we haven't told the team yet that means we haven't set a date. If we haven't set a date then we don't even know what time of year the wedding will be in. So, no we have not picked out colors yet."

"Colors?" Gibbs asked ridiculously.

"Yes, Gibbs colors. Haven't you been married before?" Abby replied.

"Never planned a wedding." Gibbs mumbled.

"Guests?"

"Some." Gibbs told Abby much to Kate's surprise.

"We have?" Kate asked.

"Your parents, your siblings, Abby, Ducky, DiNozzo, McGee." He listed.

"Those are kind of obvious invites. What about your dad or any of your Marine buddies?"

Gibbs gave her his infamous glare.

"Okay we can talk about it later!" Kate put her hands up in surrender.

"Don't wanna talk." Gibbs stepped into her personal space letting her know exactly what he wanted to do...later.

"I think blue's a good color matches your eyes." Kate told him, their foreheads touching.

"Love when you wear blue. That dark blue bra-" She cut him off with a kiss.

Gibbs wrapped one hand around her waist and the other placed on the back of her neck. His one hand glided down a few inches to her ass.

"WHOA! MY EYES!" Abby exclaimed.

"Uh sorry Abs. It was all his fault." Kate told her friend.

"Mine? You kissed me." Gibbs protested.

"You got in my personal space."

"Aww adorable married couple bickering. You discuss details of this wedding or I will come after you." Abby told them as she bounced up the stairs.

"Did you help with any of your weddings?" Kate asked Gibbs once Abby had left.

"Yeah with Shannon. It was small though 'cause I was going to be deployed."

"So you do know how to plan a wedding."

"No."

"No?"

"It's a girly thing."

"Well too bad, because you are going to be so involved with planning this wedding you'll be counting down days."

"Kaaate." He whined.

"Jethro, I'm not planning a wedding on my own."

"I didn't say I wouldn't help." He wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her neck.

"Jethro, you can't turn every conversation we have into a heavy make out session!"

"Says who?" He asked between kisses.

Kate sighed exasperated, her husband was a pain in the ass.

"Smug bastard." Kate muttered returning a kiss.

"Knew that before ya married me." His hand slipped under her pants and squeezed her ass.

"You're being an actual pain in the ass."

"You like that."

"Shuddup." Kate mumbled as she leaned towards him for another kiss.


	11. Mission

Gibbs trudged up the stairs to the bedroom where his Katie had been for an hour or two already. She'd probably fallen asleep by now. He found that he was right when he walked into their room and saw Kate curled up in the middle of the bed. He got into bed on his side, careful not to wake Kate who was in the middle but closer to his side of the bed than her own. He kissed her cheek before he laid down. Kate made a cute sleepy noise when he laid down next to her.

He woke up a few hours later to crying that was coming from beside him, he rolled over and Kate was tossing and turning still curled up in a ball and whimpering.

"Kate wake up...Kate, baby you're having a nightmare. Katie wake up." He gently shook her shoulders until she opened her eyes.

Her chocolate eyes were wide and confused as she turned her head to face him. She was shaking just a bit.

"Hey it was just a nightmare." He got no response from her other than her biting her lip still staring at him.

Then she buried her head in his shoulder and cried softly. Gibbs wasn't entirely sure what to do, a crying woman wasn't one of his strong suits. He decided to wrap his arms around her, pull her closer, and run his hands through her long silky hair. He desperately wanted to know what was upsetting his Kate so much that she wouldn't utter a single word. Kate's cries eventually became soft whimpers before she no longer made a sound, just had her head nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

Gibbs woke up before Kate as usual but today he stayed in bed holding her. He didn't want to let go of her when she had been so upset. Soon Kate's eyes fluttered open and she moved a few centimeters away from Gibbs.

"Mornin' love. How are you?" He asked her.

"I'm fine."

"You sure? You were pretty upset last night. Remember? Had ta wake ya up and ya won't talk to me."

"Just a nightmare."

"Wanna talk about it?"

She paused for a minute, "I was back...he, Ari he had me but you were there too. He wouldn't let me help you. Gibbs, he shot you...each shoulder and then each knee and then right in the abdomen...You were bleeding so much and by the time he l-let me go, I couldn't do anything to help. You were...were..." She was sobbing now.

"I'm fine, you're fine," He wiped the tears off her cheek, "We're gonna get him. Can't run forever."

"I don't want to lose you."

"Not gonna lose me...you wanna go in today or call in sick?" He kissed some of the tears off of her cheek.

"I'm fine. I used to protect the President of the United States on a daily basis."

"Alright then, _Secret Service_ get ready."

She groaned at the nickname, "We're back to that again. That's great."

"You brought it up, Secret Service."

"Now you're just trying to annoy me."

His grin gave her confirmation that he was having fun annoying her. She rolled her eyes, god he could be such a teenager.

"I love you, Secret Service."

"Shut up. I love you too." Kate laughed as she wiped the remaining tears aside.

"No ring? Getting divorced already?" Tony hovered over Kate's desk.

"No. How many times have I worn the ring in question to work?"

"Twice?"

"Yes because I forgot to take it off those two times."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why'd you forget to take it off."

"I was busy."

"Busy having sex with mystery man?" Tony smirked.

"Shut up. If I was do you think I'd tell you? No, because it's not your business."

"So you were having sex." Kate glared at her colleague.

"Okay that's creepy, Kate. That's like a Gibbs stare but like more feminine and more you-ish. I've been working here longer than you and even I can't give a Gibbs stare." Tony rambled.

"Are you done? I'm trying to work." She was getting irritated.

"McComputer, what are you doing? Did you know that..." Tony started telling McGee about some movie with computers. Kate felt bad for him but hey at least Tony was leaving her alone.

Finally with Tony gone, she checked her emails which consisted of one invitation to a profiling seminar, five BOLOs, and one from Director Morrow. Why was the Director specifically emailing her?

**Please** **see** **me at 10:00** **today.**

**Thomas** **Morrow**

**Director** **of** **NCIS**

Why did the Director want to see her? Was he going to fire?

_Oh_ _my_ _god_. _Did_ _I_ _find_ out _that_ _Gibbs_ _and_ _I_ _are_ _married?_

"Kate," Gibbs signaled for her to follow him to the elevator, "Look like ya saw a ghost."

"Do you know why the Director wants to see me?" She asked panicked.

He raised his brow, "No. Want me to find out?"

"No...just...what if he knows?"

"Then we deal with it. Relax. We don't know what he wants yet."

"Okay...alright. Relaxed."

"If he does know then I can do this," He cupped her cheeks and kissed her, "out there."

"Does that mean you want to tell them?" Kate wondered.

"No. Not until telling them isn't putting your life at risk."

Kate simply nodded they had discussed this many times before. Now wasn't the right time and it would be easy for a terrorist such as Haswari to found out about them and use it against them.

Kate approached the Director's office and knocked. Her heart was racing and she was pretty sure that if she didn't have practice in keeping calm in deadly situations, she'd be shaking.

"Come in," Kate entered the large spacious office, "Agent Todd, please have a seat. How are you?"

"I'm well, Sir."

"Good," He handed her a file about two inches thick, "Tell me about the killer."

Kate scanned over the crime scene photos of dead women and case reports. Kate put each photo side by side and studied them they were all women between the ages of 20 and 30. Each woman had been stabbed in the heart, the abdomen, and the waist.

"The killer despises women specifically those who have some sort of authority over men. The killer is in his thirties. He picks younger women because they represent a female figure like a mother that he resents. His mother may have abused or neglected him during his youth. He's got military training. The only stab wound that meant immediate death is the one to to the heart, he enjoys seeing these women suffer." Kate profiled still looking over the file.

"We have a team that's been following these murders for the last two months in Europe. They have a suspect and conducting surveillance. I want you to go undercover as bait."

Kate's jaw almost dropped, "Sir, with all due respect why me? I'm sure there much more capable female agents."

"No, Agent Todd there are not. Your experience from your time in the Secret Service gives you an advantage in many fields especially in the areas of self-defense. You speak Italian and French fluently. You were recruited by Agent Gibbs for his team and that means something. Now, are you willing to do this? Like the rest of your work, this is a high-risk op. Estimated time is two to eight weeks."

"Yes, I'm willing to do this but I need to discuss this with my...fiancé."

"Fiancé? Congratulations. You talk with him but I need an answer by the beginning of business tomorrow. If you are to accept you leave tomorrow at 13:30."

"Thank you, Sir. Yes, Sir."

"Good. You're dismissed."

Kate nodded and left for the squad room where everyone was working until she came into their view and they stared at her curiously. She sent a text to Gibbs,hoping that he remembered how to open it.

_We need to talk after work. It's important. -K_

She was surprised to get a reply back even if it did take nearly 10 minutes and him staring at her the whole time.

_Okay_. _Everything_ _good?_

Kate looked at him and nodded.

"What did you need to talk about?" Gibbs asked after dinner as they sat together in the basement sanding the boat.

"Morrow's request. He wants me to go undercover as bait in Europe. I told him my answer would be yes but I needed to talk to my fiancé first." Kate bit her lip as she watched her husband process everything.

"Absolutely not!" The words slipped out of his mouth.

"What?" She was shocked.

"Where? For how long?"

"Strictly need to know, even I don't know where exactly. Two to eight weeks, Jethro."

"That's a long time. Kate, these ops are dangerous. Putting yourself out as bait..."

"That's not any different than what I do now."

"Yes it is. You'll be somewhere in Europe with some people you don't even know."

Kate suddenly realized why he was so reserved about her going, "You're afraid that something's gonna happen to me without you there to protect me."

"Kate, I can't lose you. If I lose you too, damn it Kate...I- I can't lose you." A single tear fell.

"I get it and if you really don't want me to go then, I won't but this is a great opportunity."

"Go, Katie. You'll go and complete the op. Not fair of me to say no. Selfish I know but I wanna keep you close." He told her after a moment of silence.

"I don't want me to go either."

"Liar. You want to go, right? It's a good opportunity. Undercover is exhilarating and you're good at it, Secret Service." He grinned.

"I mean yes I do want to go but I don't want to leave you worrying."

"I'll be fine, love."

"Just promise me you won't do anything stupid without me there to cover your six."

"Do my best if you promise to come home."

"I promise."

"Okay." He kissed her.

The one kiss turned into two and two turned into many longer sweet kisses up in the bedroom. Gibbs removed her shirt and kissed her collarbone before removing her pants and his own. He pushed her towards the bed and her head hit the pillow with a soft thud. Kate pulled off his sweatshirt and wrapped her arms around his neck, looking directly up into his gorgeous blue eyes that followed her every move. Gibbs leaned down for a long slow love filled kiss as he unclasped her bra and tossed it to the side.

"Want to memorize every inch of you." He told her as traced the curve of her breast.

His lips traveled across each breast planting wet kisses on them. His fingers ran over her stomach and waist, she was so soft.

"Make love to me." Kate whispered, running her hands through his hair.

"Wanna remember this, you. Beautiful." He muttered as he flicked off her panties and then his own underwear. He kissed the valley between her breasts and then her stomach and then back up to her sweet lips. His erection pressed hard against her thigh causing her to let out little moans that were basically begging him to love her.

"Gibbs." She whimpered and wrapped her legs around his waist.m

"Katie. So beautiful, perfect." He slowly slid into her and watched her close her eyes and throw her head back into the pillow, her moans getting a tad louder.

"Mmm. Want you. I want more." Kate told him as she thrusted her hips up.

He thrusted deep into her the way she liked it and would make wonderful sounds pleasure escape from her. His thumb brushed over her hard, swollen nipple and then the other one. Her breasts were beautiful especially when she was aroused. His fingers ran over her breasts tracing letters.

_M-I-N-E_

Kate laughed when she realized that he wasn't just tracing random shapes on her breasts but an actual word.

"Yours." She whispered into his ear and proceeded to kiss just below his earlobe.

"Mine. All mine, Katie." He growled.

"Mhmm. Hot when you get possessive." Kate moaned loudly as he began rubbing her swollen clit, oh it wouldn't be long now.

As he thrusted faster into her, he also pressed harder against her clit. Her hand was clutching onto a handful of his hair and he knew she was close. He loved the sight of her getting oh so close and the begging, whimpering moans she made that asked him to get her there. He couldn't ever deny her the opportunity to climax simply because he was head over heels for her and there was nothing more wonderful to watch than his Katie orgasming.

"Gibbs! Pleaseee..."

He added his index finger to rub her clit with as he continued to thrust fast and deep into her.

Her heels dug into his ass, "Ooohhh. Jethro!" She near screamed as her muscles contracted and released over and over again. He mentally counted how long she orgasmed for - nearly a minute.

"Love you." She mumbled as she laid sprawled out across the bed.

"Love you more. Love it when you come 'n scream my name." He gently flicked her nipple causing her to moan loudly as she was always so sensitive after she came.

She rolled over, kissed him, and let him wrap his arms around her bare body, something she was much more comfortable doing than she was their first time together.

The rest of their night was filled with cuddling as they slept and Kate making love to Gibbs in between their sleeps, and short conversations as Gibbs held her close. By morning, they were both somehow well rested and tangled together.

"Morning, beautiful." He kissed her soft lips that were yet to taste like coffee.

"Morning. I like the new name."

"Got lots of names for you: Katie, Secret Service, love, beautiful."

Kate grinned but seconds later she frowned, "I leave today."

"I know. Why do you think we made love?"

"Oh I don't know...maybe 'cause you love me?"

"That too."

"Mean."

"Tease."

"Bossy."

"Demanding."

"In love."

"Very beautiful." They both laughed at the end of their little argument and kissed but their kiss was cut short by Kate's phone ringing and Gibbs groaned exasperated.

"Hello," Kate picked up the phone and her husband was kissing her neck, she tried to swat him away but he was stubborn too, "Yes, Sir...Oh okay. Of course. I'll be there."

"Who," He kissed her lips, "interrupted?" He kissed her again not allowing for an answer right away.

"Jethro, it was the Director. Something happened. I'm on the next flight out at ten hundred and he wants me in his office by oh eight thirty."

"Damn it. Guess we better get ready. Conserve water and get ready quicker if we shower together."

"Only if you keep your hands off my boobs." She playfully glared.

"Meet you in the shower, Secret Service." He hopped out of bed and into the bathroom.

07:36 and they were on their way to work. They were both silent, unsure what to say. Sure Gibbs had done undercover work out of country many times or his partner had but never his wife. When they were a few minutes away from the Navy Yard, he pulled over.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked him firmly.

"Doing this one last time before you go." He leaned over to the passenger side and kissed her long and hard so that they only broke apart when their lungs were screaming for air.


End file.
